By the development of computer technology, computers have played an important role in the human life. Personal computers are in widespread use for families, and powerful servers are adopted in the factories for 24-hour nonstop works such as computing, monitoring and the like to provide high competitiveness. Such factories therefore require sufficient and continuous supply of power.
The government offers a low power rate and a priority in power supply to the industry in order to enhance the industrial competitiveness, and the factory usually has a backup power supply system to minimize the effect of any power break. Besides failure in the supply of the public power, undesirably artificial or accidental disconnection of a plug of a power wire or signal wire from a socket on an operating machine also causes power break and adversely affects the operation of the factory.
The disconnection of the wire plug from the socket may lead to data loss or system damage for a personal computer and even system failure or breakdown for a server or a large industrial computer. In order to avoid such situation, a fastening structure is additionally provided on the socket or the wire plug to ensure the wire plug being fixed to the socket, and the fastening structure also allows the wire plug to be unplugged from the socket if necessary. Taiwanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 209629 and 327481 have respectively disclosed a plug fastening device for preventing disconnection of the plug from the socket.
The plug fastening device disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 209629 comprises a positioning member having a sliding groove and provided on a power socket, and a coupling member capable of sliding upwardly and downwardly coupled to the sliding groove of the positioning member. The coupling member may further be coupled to two side edges of a plug to fix the plug to the power socket, and the plug can be unplugged from the power socket by sliding the coupling member upwardly. Although the plug fastening device is advantageous for preventing disconnection of the plug from the power socket and allowing separation therebetween if necessary, it needs to greatly modify the structure design of the power socket and is not applicable to all kinds of plugs with different specifications, making its industrial practicability low.
Referring to FIG. 1, the plug fastening device disclosed in Taiwanese Utility Model Publication No. 327481 comprises an elastic frame 1, and two openings 13 provided on a socket-forming side. The elastic frame 1 is formed by bending a steel thread to have two positioning hooks 11 at two ends thereof and a holding portion 12 located between the two positioning hooks 11. The socket-forming side is for example a back side of a casing of a computer host or server host. The socket is for example a socket for a power supplier in the host, and the plug is for example a plug of a power wire. The elastic frame 1 is coupled to the two openings 13 on the socket-forming side by the positioning hooks 11 and is fixed to a back portion of the plug by the holding portion 12. The holding portion 12 is capable of being turned with respect to the positioning hooks 11 as the pivot if necessary.
Although the above plug fastening device does not need to greatly modify the structure design of the socket, the elastic frame 1 is only applicable to the plug with a particular specification, such that the plug fastening device similarly cannot be universally used. That is, when the diameter of the power wire or the specification of the plug is changed, the holding portion 12 of the elastic frame 1 may no longer be able to properly hold the back portion of the plug, making the elastic frame 1 not applicable to all kinds of plugs with different specifications.
Moreover, the elastic frame 1 must have flexibility in deformation to form the two positioning hooks 11 that can be coupled to the two openings 13 on the socket-forming side, and the holding portion 12 between the two positioning hooks 11 also has the flexibility in deformation. When the power wire is pulled by a large force, it may possible cause elastic deformation of the holding portion 12 and disconnection of the plug from the socket.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to provide a plug fastening device to overcome the above drawbacks.